


拓本

by Sycamorrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Inheritance, Light BDSM, Magic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycamorrow/pseuds/Sycamorrow
Summary: 互相厌恶的A和B被关在了必须得做爱且中出的密室里这样的设定。无脑爽文，ABO，一发完西方幻想大陆背景，有龙，怪物，灵力和魔法A是B孪生姐姐的恋人兼伴侣B的第一人称视角。少量粗口和sm元素提及，非自愿性行为，主角双方都性格恶劣，角色死亡有 限制级如能接受并且年满十八周岁，请继续(update：扩成一篇完整的文了，尚在更新中





	1. 暗巷

艾维：

 

我注意到有个尾行者。黑衣，蒙面，步速极快。原先我只在余光处瞥见模糊人影，顷刻间他靴子落声都快黏在我脚后跟上了。

该死。我不该答应那个生客跑到野外来一发的请求。谁叫他报酬给得够多。我怀疑这人就在刚刚和他办事的时候盯上了我。如果是花街，就能从妓院后门溜入，还有店铺酒馆可暂避耳目。但这条新路荒芜得很，毫无藏污纳垢之处。早知道就拉上伊里尔叫他等我弄完，至少多个人壮胆。  
声音消失了。四周突然静得吓人。我低头，吞咽了口唾沫，平稳气息加紧脚步。  
马上就到了，不要回头不要回头….  
我的胳膊猛地被抓住。在我拐进暗巷的那刻。  
“您捏得我好疼。求您放开我吧，我不会逃走的。”我说的是实话。这高大男人如铁钳般夹住我手肘。“其实您应该来‘丝绒珍珠’找我，很好找，花街正数第三家，那里床软，我能更好伺候您的。”他并没回应我。思忖难逃一劫，我尽量笑得欢欣些，左手摸进荷包。  
他皱眉，紧捏我手臂，拇指嵌入尺骨和桡骨的缝隙，另外四指使力——别耍小花招。  
我掏出个羊肠套。他却猛地甩开我，仿佛他手上沾了极为污秽之物。  
“你姐姐去世了。”  
姐姐？原来不是强奸。那难办了。  
“我没那劳什子的姐姐。如果你没其他事的话，我先走了。”他怕不是脑袋有问题。得强硬些。不然让他在这偏僻地方发起疯来，被杀了都没人收尸。  
他一把扯住我手腕。嘶。痛。  
“你这什么人啊。”  
男人手探进大衣贴心口的内袋。将一串亮闪闪的玩意儿捧在手心，递给我看。这是…  
在我触摸到珠串前，他收手。唯恐我会将它抢走似的。  
“你怎么会有这东西。”我深呼吸，直视他黑曜石般的眼珠。冰冷，蔑视，坚决。属于视人命如草芥者的一双眼睛。但我必须把事情搞清楚。  
“她是怎么死的。”我的声音在抖。我以为我早就不在乎了。  
他避开我的视线，摘下面罩。  
“你必须跟我走。”  
“操。”我盯着这张脸，喉咙里翻涌起血腥味：“操你。”

 

基亚：

 

 “他回来了。”基亚正蹲在马车旁，挠一只白色野猫的下巴。它呼噜噜几声，亮出毛发蓬松的柔软肚皮。“和那个女孩一起？”  
“嗯。我看到她了。”基亚站起，轻抚身旁持盾女子轻颤的后背。  
“奥维狄娅，都过去了。嘘…你没有做错。打起精神，好吗？”猫没等到预想的抚摸，喵呜两声翻滚而起，临走前还扫了他露出的脚踝一尾巴。  
基亚对两人挥手示意。奥维狄娅所想的没错。这女孩和艾蕊丝，他们共同失去的伙伴长相太过肖似，难免勾起哀思。  
“里德。”他向男人点点头，转向女孩：“很高兴见到你。我是基亚，面包工会的会长。那边是我的副会长，奥维狄娅。请问你的名字是？”  
“艾维。很高兴认识你。”他迟疑地迎上女孩的目光，惊愕于她在询问前就轻碰了下他伸出的拳头，并报以微笑。他不习惯握手，但大多数人在他解释自己的替代方式后仍略有微词。  
“我们上车再聊吧。”他心情舒畅些许，拉开门。奥维狄娅和艾维落座，男人走近他，面色却很阴沉：“不要读我的脑子。”  
基亚歪头：“临行前我就答应过你，里德。我知道你不好受，艾维虽然看起来熟悉，但可能和你想象中的不同。拜托她帮助我们，中间或许会出现很多问题，但希望你能够多信任我些。”  
“不要，读，我的脑子。”基亚耸肩，随里德踏入车厢。男人虽壮硕强健，但或许如今是他最脆弱的时刻。不仅与挚爱之人生死相隔，还丧失了灵力，无法抵御任何魔法的窥探，心神不宁也情有可原。他从腰带拿出能量结晶，嵌在车顶，奥维狄娅拉动引绳，马车便轻飘飘地升入空中。  
“哇。”他向艾维看去。女孩抿唇，神情羞怯，眼睛却晶亮亮的：“好神奇。”  
他们脚下的栎港镇地处边陲，灵力资源匮乏，会使用魔法或具有能力的人估计不多。“之前没见过吗？”他坐在女孩对面，招手示意奥维狄娅过来休息一会。虽然结晶是速度加强型的，但跨越半片大陆仍需八个钟头。  
“船只带来过远方的客人，在他们那里见过这样的魔法。将灵力压缩在水晶块里再长期供能虽有听说，但我以为发动会很复杂。但你一下就让它动了起来。”  
“艾维，你打开话匣子了。”他任由奥维狄娅将脑袋搁在膝上，闷笑的吐息喷在他腰腹，带来温热的微痒：“让他多讲些，好为我催下眠。”这是他几天来首次见她笑。  
他手指同奥维狄娅的银白发丝交缠摩挲，作势清了清嗓子：“将其他能力拆解，重新编排，压缩，属于特殊能力的范畴，是同能够调动魔法的普遍灵力有所区别的。因为具有此类能力的人很少，能单独完成全部工序的人更是极其稀有。因此，产生的结晶在市面上并不多见，一般只在公会，教廷和王室贵族间流通。我们公会有一个，你到时候就能见到他。据我所知，在乳白城有此能力的人不过十二人。对于此类结晶，不同地域有不同称呼，比如……”  
基亚挠挠脸颊。不小心他就讲得忘情，从灵力起源讲到能力发掘讲到魔法的局限性，几乎把灵力史梳理个遍。女孩兴趣仍很浓烈，抽象概念一点就透，时不时抛出些有趣的好问题。  
“你有没有兴趣学下魔法？虽然普通人体内的回路微弱，灵力有限，但经过系统训练后仍能掌握些许。”他轻念咒语，甘露将小杯重新斟满：“我虽有能力，但回路不畅，学习魔法起来，应该和你没什么两样。”  
“不。还是不一样。”他手臂悬停在空中。杯子被女孩轻缓接过：“非常谢谢您的好意，我很愿意学。但是…”他的手背碰巧同她握杯的指节相贴。他缩回手指，难以相信自己触摸到的。  
“如您所见，我是空的。”  
她的回路纠缠作一团，像是打了几百个死结的毛线团。更糟糕的是，无论是表层，支流，还是源头，他什么灵力都没有感觉到。他从未感受过这样的枯竭，像是受诅咒而干涸的河床，疮疤随处可见但不得愈合，连龟裂的最深处都没能残余丝毫水分。他端详女孩的脸。她很平静，好像空的是她手中的水杯。和自己一样，她已经接受了伴生的缺陷。但她的情况远比他的深重和无解。完全没有灵力的人，连设计给普通人的结晶都无法触发……  
遑论协助他们找到并祛除杀死艾蕊丝及众多无辜者的元凶了。  
“您瞧。我这样的人，应该派不上什么用场。”他眨眼，回过神来。随时陷入沉思真是个坏毛病。  
“没有的事”“但是——”  
他抬眼，对上女孩炯炯的目光：“但她是我的姐姐。我想知道她的经历，为何而死。我有觉悟为她查明。如果她所经历的痛苦是不正当的，我愿倾力为她复仇。”  
后方传来声嗤笑。原来里德一直醒着。他见男人上车后就蜷在角落，以为男人总算停歇，还暗自庆幸。毕竟男人看上去面容憔悴可怖到凶恶的地步，如同被困的野兽，持续数天不分昼夜地持续用身体碰撞能逮到的一切可泄愤之物，挑衅对方与他缠斗，头破血流都不善罢甘休。  
“谢谢你。艾维。真的谢谢你愿意帮我们。”他疲乏地捏捏鼻梁：“我们才失去重要的同伴。而且…你的姐姐是里德的爱人。不只是他，公会里的很多人现在还无法接受与她永别的事实。将你牵扯到我们的混乱与痛楚中，我很歉疚。”  
他看见女孩在安静地听。心下一动。  
“我有个不情之请…如果你愿意的话，拜托你同公会里的人多作接触，这对他们来说，将是极大的宽慰。我们隔两天就要举办你姐姐的葬礼了。你不必着急回复我的请求，也不要勉强自己。还有几个小时，休息会吧，快到了我会叫你。”  
“我答应您。也请您稍作歇息。”  
基亚心头一块巨石落地。虽然他觉得天上还悬停着几十块更大的。在马车的摇晃中，他也迷迷糊糊沉入睡眠。  
车厢静谧，只余轻浅或浊重的呼吸声此起彼伏。女孩托腮，向外眺望。远方的黑云迸发出亮紫的闪电。惊雷翻滚轰隆作响，连番炸裂如猛兽在尖叫啜泣咆哮。不对。她的确听见了怪响。她思考片刻，心不在焉地玩起手指。  
看来雨得下一阵子了。


	2. 密室

艾维：

 

再次见到男人，是在姐姐的葬礼上。天灰蒙蒙的，雨点夹着冰雹打在聚拢而来的人们身上，每个都往新掘的墓穴里撒上花瓣，间而有人用灵力托着悼念物，轻轻地放在透明的棺材盖上，如同吻沉眠其中女子的眼睫。我尽量默不作声地吸吸鼻子。可惜姐姐应对花粉过敏。叮咣—— 一个小东西骤地飞出来打在灵柩上，弹跳几下。是枚银戒指。真是粗鲁。我抑制住撇嘴的冲动抬头，透过黑压压的人群模糊瞥见站在十米开外的男人。他正心不在焉地向这边看来，右手捻着左手无名指。在视线相接前我转过身，同前来致悼的人们致意。他们刚见到我时眼睛里皆闪烁过惊喜，随即火花便熄灭了。即使如此，他们还是握紧我的手，亦或搂抱住我，如攥住亡者残留的最后一缕灵魂。我不需要拿出纪念品随葬，在姐姐死亡的那一刻，我就成为了她的墓碑。  
仪式结束后众人回到公会的主厅歇息。找我搭话的人太多，应付一圈后我借口方便溜了出来。我发誓我只想在走廊里逛下的，但刚走过一个墙角，周遭环境就突然变了。来时的路成了死胡同。我七弯八拐，上下楼梯，却越转越迷糊。路愈发狭窄，墙逐渐升高，不知不觉间，我被困在个两米见高的小格子里。  
哈。  
把周围都摸了个遍，并没有什么神秘按钮。有无魔法阵也看不出来。毕竟连普通人都不如嘛。我盘腿靠墙坐下，垂头闭眼，权当补眠。毕竟我被公会带到这里来再加上杂七杂八的安置事宜，可算颠沛了好几个日夜。扑乓一声，一人突然从左上角墙壁里栽出来摔在地上（如果可以算地面的话）。是里德。他颇为狼狈地撑起身来，死死盯住我，脸上难以辨别的情绪转瞬即逝，但在能解析出前就古井无波了。比别人反应都快很多啊。不少人都说我今天的打扮让他们想起姐姐。我曲腿缩成一团，装作什么都没发生般地玩指甲。  
“欢迎两位来到秘密试炼小房间！”  
我被吓得一抖。特定触发条件么？  
“请听规则：走出小房间的方法是：一、干耗：待在房间里四十八小时，本房间不提供水和食物；二、推荐解法和考察目的：破解本房间魔法阵；当然，也可以选择三、隐藏选项：互动性爱。生殖器接触并双方同时达到高潮。注：借位和用手，嘴协助都不可以哦。”  
音色意外熟悉。像对山谷呼喊后的回声。嗯…除了声线外，简直如出一辙。没想到姐姐还有这种恶趣味。  
“祝各位玩得愉快！”  
“要怎么办。”无论哪种都令人头大。破解我是一窍不通，只能指望里德了。剩下的选项，干耗的话…和不对盘的人共处一室怎么想也觉得别扭，长痛不如短痛，不如互相摸摸了事。不过我实际上是没有决定权的。

“做吧。”出乎意料的干脆回答。  
“不能破解魔法阵么？”  
“……”  
“你也不想和我做的吧？”  
“承诺你会守口如瓶。”  
我天花乱坠地发誓，从圣母指名到天父。这人警惕得跟防贼似的，虽然某种意义上也没差。  
他流露出丝嫌恶的神色，很快又压下去了。“我暂时失去了部分能力，因此目前不行。”  
这消息能卖几分几厘钱？他以前估计也是个公会的核心人物。我不认识任何线人和买家，只是想想。

“衣服要脱吗？”  
“随你。”他背对我，裤子褪了一半，被唾液沾湿的手指塞了两根到肛门里。他后面起初涩得很，搅和许久才出了点水。我提议说阴茎互相摩擦最省事，他沉默片刻叫我操到他的生殖腔里。得，他又自爆了个秘密给我。为了不和我面对面。真是做了非同寻常的牺牲呢。  
我把黑裙叠成正正方方的小块放在旁边，对着他浑圆的褐色屁股有一搭没一搭地手淫。好在他连呼吸都尽量压抑住，不然我真的可能萎掉。好不容易半勃了，他沙哑的声音陡然响起：“把你的气味收下。”  
“哦哦。”我突然反应过来。难怪他水越流越多，以致腿根都是湿漉漉的，随着手指抽插咕叽咕叽作响。  
“不需要么？我觉得这样你可能会舒服些。”  
“不要做多余的事。”  
是我多嘴。不过姐姐也是这样吗？脂粉与麝香。间杂香草，罂粟，紫罗兰与玫瑰花。真难想象。我一直觉得自己的信息素风尘而庸俗，倒符合我身份。姐姐不应是这样。或许轻微变调，给人的感觉就截然不同了…但我并不了解她，也没机会一嗅她的气味。  
“躺平。”我从善如流。他背对着，跨坐在我耻骨上方，握住阴茎。他对后骑乘位不甚熟稔，龟头在臀缝间蹭了好几下都进不去。他毛衣搭在我腰腹上，搔弄得痒痒的。他可能把那件黑大衣挂在了迎宾处。要不然，凭他的脸色和行事风格，估计会被错认成杀手。终于被他吃进去一截。他里面热且紧，裹弄住顶端挤压。我情不自禁嗯了声，他靠在我身侧的大腿立刻绷紧。随即他腿岔开了些，尽量减少皮肤的直接接触面积。但他还是尽职尽责往下坐，一点点把我吞进去。我调整呼吸，盯着天花板。过于平整了，连个分散注意力的黑点都没有。我只有把这白板当成投影布，把乱麻般的思绪摊在上面。姐姐。公会。罪魁祸首。他整个吃进去了。生殖腔包裹住龟头，紧缩的内壁舔舐吮吸着茎身，臀肉贴在我髋部。但这样的相对静止没持续多久。不等我适应，他就开始大开大合上下起伏，阴茎一次次脱出大半又整个被吃进去，龟头撞到生殖腔口被吞入，他里面缩得厉害，估计挺疼。但他机械地重复着，堪比榨汁机器。淫液从他的体内被榨出来，淌了我满肚子。估计他衣服上也沾上不少，他一边骑马似的骑着我，一边把上衣掀开扯掉甩到后面。  
我突然觉得有趣。这真是场最荒诞不经的梦。与失散十年音信全无的姐姐重逢是在她的葬礼上，带走她的仇人竟成了她的恋人。而且他们还有一枚戒指可共享。而我现在和姐姐共享着仇人的生殖腔。我用犬齿咬住舌头，以免出声，闷笑在腹内转了好几圈，最终以另外的形式表达出嘲弄：我软了。  
“……”  
“抱歉哦。”我还是忍不住喷笑出来，“对着你我硬不起来啊。”  
他深吸口气站起，脑袋差点顶到天花板。阴茎卟地一声整条滑出。他把我整个人揪起，脸色透着铁青。我轻晃着腿，脚尖都够不到地板了。  
出乎意料的，他没有揍我，而是松开我，任由我向后踉跄半步。房间实在是够小，我后背都贴着墙了。他拳头仍攥起，指节被捏得发白。更令我惊讶的是，他居然在骑我的过程中硬了，阴茎现在还半耷拉在腿间，没软下去。  
“我没时间陪你瞎耗。”  
他自上而下低头看我，原先眼睛里藏着的鄙夷与厌恶现在明晃晃如利刃。这身高倒颇有压迫感。但他裤子还落得半截没脱，像刚如厕过半被坑内爆炸惊起的人。我吃吃笑到肚痛，蹲在地上暂且起不了身。  
现在有主动权的人是我。我一不着急出去，二寻思被揍对我好处比坏处多。悲伤还未散去的公会众人对他本人颇多不满，暂且还能替我出这口恶气。  
“…你到底想怎么样？”他近乎咬牙切齿地挤出这句。可能察觉不妥又补了句：“可以谈谈你的条件。”  
我耸肩：“我很难习惯和不熟的人做爱。”他脸色更加阴沉，明显在腹诽见鬼。嘛，毕竟他找到我的时候我正压住一个堪称点头之交的客人干得正欢。  
“然后？”  
“如果要非要做，我更喜欢作为掌控方。”  
“所以转过去，趴下。”  
他脸颊肌肉抽动了下，“你先能硬再说吧。”  
“你这样面对着我我怎么硬？不过你愿意帮我舔我也没意见哦。”  
他不情愿地照做，不忘把裤子也扒掉。我跪坐着，俯视他宽阔健壮的后背。他趴得工整，头顶着墙壁，全身紧绷。小臂撑住地面，胸膛和地面平行，手臂与腿同地面呈直角。倒像是在做苦役，或者练功。我感到墙体压迫到脚趾，向他凑得近了些，摸上他的大腿。他立马打了个寒颤，汗毛根根立起。  
“你干什么？”  
“把你腿并拢。很棒，好孩子，这样就可以。”他夹紧腿，把我的阴茎咬在腿缝间。我才察觉自己带了风月场的口癖，不过也无所谓。他早知道我是个妓女，不是吗？我抓住他毫无赘肉的腰，动了起来。  
“你应该记得要生殖器接触吧。”  
“如果你少说些话，也许我能保持住。”我将完全硬起的阴茎抽离，他腿肉被撞得深红，腿根可能习惯了阴茎的撞击，即使我拔出后还哆哆嗦嗦地，像仍在被肏干似的。他自觉伸手把臀瓣掰开。他的肛门颜色不算浅，结合本来肤色可以理解。周围有一圈稀疏的毛，被水沾湿后卷成几缕。我顺着毛发的旋涡打转，伸了三只手指进去。他像是受了极大屈辱般整个人皱缩起来，但被操过一次的后穴本不算紧，几下后就被拓开了。我贴着肠壁按了一圈，摸到触感不同的地方就对准揉搓了一下。他腰软了下去，像是要逃开。  
“不要做…”  
“不要做多余的事，这句话原封不动还给你。你也发现房间越变越小了吧？如果想尽快达成要求，就配合一点，速战可不等于速决。”他彻底安静下来，任我摆弄。我寻思差不多了，把他屁股摁低了些，把阴茎整个送入小幅抽插。之前摸熟了位置，每次耸动都可以顶在他的前列腺上。他后背迅速烧起了红，上半身贴在了地上，屁股撅得高高地。真像在干一只狗。  
我找到了些感觉，把他的腰摁住，抬胯用力操他。他身子被顶得前后摇晃，只得用手护住脑袋，但还是碰在墙上撞出闷响。他的生殖腔和肠道深处都汩汩渗出水来，随着我的动作被带出，淌落在地上，滴滴答答。  
“插进生殖腔里面去。”他气息不稳，被手臂掩住的话语含糊不分明。我当作没听见，继续按自己喜欢的模式摆腰，我还有好久才到临界点呢。可以再玩一会。  
他见我没反应，低声下气地恳求：  
“拜托，求求你，我要射了…”  
这么快？我把他腰捞起来。他烫得吓人。一看，果然。龟头里吐出来的前液在地上都聚出了个小水洼。我用手指蹭了下前端，阴茎又弹跳着泵出了些清液。  
我起了调笑的心思。  
“你应该记得要同时高潮的，如果你记忆力那么好。”我手松开，挺腰的动作不停。他整个人复断线似地软趴下去，被操开的内部裹紧阴茎，随着被操到敏感点一抽一抽的。“我估计还有二十多分钟。你自己想办法。”托这家伙十多年前的法术，我部分感官有些迟钝。因而对刺激与疼痛的耐受度挺高，算是不值一提的附带好处吧。  
他也许是要发出声呜咽的，但悲鸣被堵在了喉管里。他咬住左手中指，右手伸到下面紧捏阴茎。骤然的疼痛使他屁股咬我更紧，一时卡得我生疼，半寸都动弹不得。疼痛过去后，他松弛下来，我却很有些不爽。方才他一夹，我差点又软了。我微侧身体，前腿抬起，把他按住迅速猛操。每下都撞在他最骚的地方。他被干得发狠，刚准备收回护头的右手又紧紧攥住抬头的阴茎，再也没敢松开。不过他勃不勃起，射不射精都没有什么关系，我自有办法让他干高潮。我每撞他四五次，就抵着前列腺碾压一转，在肠肉缠上来前再退出，反复几次让他快感累积又不至峰值。他湿得太厉害，内里滑溜溜的，使我抽插方便许多。他如同被摁住刮鳞的活鱼，湿粘的身体在手底滚动，尾巴不断弹跳撞得案板咚咚作响，黏液四处飞溅，也无改最终被开膛剖腹的命运。他呼吸急促，胸腔起伏得厉害，下意识地向前逃。我见时机差不多，把他扯回来钉在阴茎上，一下下苟责他的弱点，如锤敲打着铁钉。这次我没停。放任鱼乱动的厨师不是出于怜悯，而是在等待。当最佳时机来临，便可以钳住那尾垂死挣扎的鱼，挥刀，一下，再一下，将鱼赖以自我保护的鳞片剃个干净。他呼吸紊乱，漏拍，然后停滞。我立刻拔了出来。阴茎抽出后，张开的穴口不能闭紧，隐约可以看到内里的粉红色肠肉。肠壁蠕动抽搐着，大量的淫液一股股喷出，溅射得到处都是。花了好十几秒才找回气息的他大口喘着气，穴口收缩开合，随着他呼吸，淫液继续不受控制地间断挤出，沿大腿根一滴滴顺流而下。  
“再插进来。”他声音平稳下来，吞咽了过多的涎水和呻吟的嗓子有些沙哑，“你也差不多该射了。”  
我瘪瘪嘴。还是这么无趣。没想到他不应期挺短。还是说这次高潮不够激烈？  
这房间太小，我下身都快再次贴上他屁股了。他自觉塌腰，督促我进行下一步动作。我却推了下他，汗液和淫液混杂着，沾了我一手。  
“对墙跪着，腿分开。”  
他沉默片刻。再开口时声音艰涩：“没有必要。”  
“首先，听你撞墙我都觉得脑袋疼。其次，狗…跪趴式不方便进生殖腔。最后，随着空间缩小会越来越不方便移动。当然，如果你有执念，我无所谓。”  
他还是起身了。只不过他抓起被挤到手边的高领毛衣，囫囵套了上去。隔绝肢体接触么。我失笑，亦上前，膝盖卡进他两腿之间。他挣扎了下，但无处可逃。我突然觉得他穿衣服是有道理的。太近了，身下的热度隔着衣服都能传导过来，燥热的气流令人心浮气躁，搅得我胃部反酸。之前被强按下去的厌恶感重新浮上意识表面，我深吸口气，缓缓吐出，却看他缩了下脖子。速战速决吧。我动了动腿，把他胯撑开了些。位置正好，我扶住茎身，轻而易举地突破括约肌，滑了进去。没进多远，生殖腔口就热情地含住龟头吮吸。我挺腰，一杆进洞。他里面比前两次热得多，水也更盛，粘稠湿滑的内壁裹紧整根压缩，舒爽感不亚于深喉。我脊椎上如有小虫在爬，后腰肌肉绷紧，在反应过来前就动了起来。他每被顶一次就哆嗦一下，脸和身体贴紧墙壁，仿佛这样就可以止热。等等，止热——我愣怔，发现他裸露在外面的皮肤都泛着粉红，耳根更是连着一小段脖颈赤红一片。被收起的信息素十分稀薄，但隔这么近，感官敏锐如他估计还是被影响得不轻。简而言之便是：他发情了。但奇怪的是，我毫无察觉。好奇心作祟，我凑到他脖子旁边，但他右手肘一动，把我猛地撞开。  
虽然他动作很快，我还是闻到了，或者说什么也没有闻到。  
他没有任何气味。  
但被汗水浇湿的后背，不正常的高热，紧缩吐水的内壁都昭示着同一个事实，被姐姐标记的他因熟悉的信息素强制发情的事实。  
不过这与我又有什么关系呢？  
我用阴茎在他生殖腔内划圈前进，试图搅出条甬道来。尽管被缠着吸很爽，我还是更喜欢自己探索。他的呼吸急促尖锐到让人错觉是啜泣，本就紧贴的屁股还摇摆着耸动积极向后送，他额头枕在左手手臂上，右手胡乱地在下体抓弄，终于握住阴茎就开始自渎。  
“不可以哦。”我退后一些以抓住他的右手，再狠狠撞进去。他左手又动作，试图捂住嘴，也被我捏紧。现在他双手都受了掣肘，被我扯起摁在墙上。他稍一使力就可以挣开。但他没有。他被我彻底肏得瘫软下去，再也不能跪直，而是被挤压着，以扭曲的姿势缩在我与墙壁之间。  
我又往里送了三分。他突然啊地叫出了声，叉开的双腿紧夹住我的。但他腿一紧，腰就跟着抬高，龟头便又刮过一次。他被逼出一声呜咽，连忙将腿松开。但这下腰复沉了下来，再次被阴茎剐蹭。生殖腔内壁都敏感得可以，不过其实里面还有更敏感的地带。但是在实际操作中有些很难找，而且明不明显也要看体质。  
看来他是特别骚的那种。  
“不要再操那里了。”他声音随着我慢慢磨着那一处抖得不成样子，我怀疑再用力些他说不定会直接哭出来，“操别的地方…呜！也可以高潮。”我换个地方试了试，真是遗憾，好像没有。  
“你的建议值得尝试。不过很可惜，我现在难以大幅度移动。”我说的是实话，墙壁几乎贴上我后背了：“预计还有十分钟，这点忍耐可以做到的吧？”  
他听到十分钟的时候里面紧缩了下，估计我刚刚撞得狠，他声音都爽到发虚了：“咿…不行！求你，帮我捏住，或者掐我，要不然会射的…”  
“手撑在墙壁上，不要动。”我看他实在可怜，手顺着腰腹摸了下去。乖乖。几乎没被碰过的阴茎已经再次硬得流水了，我指尖才触上去就一抖。估计捏上去直接会射的吧。  
我将手搭在他大腿根，另一手掐紧他脖子，下身动作起来。尽量拉大幅度避免集中刺激。但每次还是会撞到。他喉咙里发出嗬嗬的气声，内壁剧烈收缩起来。  
糟糕。看来这家伙撑不了多久。更糟糕的是，空间再次收缩，不仅我整根都嵌入他内壁，他的阴茎也抵上了墙。我试图前后抽插了一次，他的龟头就喷出大股前液。他被我掐得缺氧，但还是努力摇头，不知是眼泪还是汗液顺着脸颊滴在我手背上。棘手。不过我虽摆动不了了，但他可以。我拍了下他的屁股：“像刚在那样动起来。快些。”  
他接到指令迅速开始行动，但他好像误会了我的意思，将催促动作误解为频率加快，健壮的大腿不断夹紧，屁股晃动着上下起伏。他的阴茎卡在他的小腹和墙壁间摩擦挤压，我察觉到他阴茎跳动，急忙松开掐他脖子的手，准备双手伸下去抬他的腰。他的确是哭了出来，哽咽和抽泣随着呻吟一并泄出，“要射，乳头，鸡巴和逼都好难受…求求主人让我射…”  
我心思一转。  
“我命令你忍着。直到我允许。”趁他意识没清醒，我双手掐住他的脖子。他晕晕沉沉，但不住点头，棱角分明的下颌如狗般驯顺地抵上我手指，眼泪顺着曲起指节漏出的小窝流到手心。  
我放开了力气上下顶腰，暂且把赌注压在他的奴性上。真是奇迹。他本来禁不住这般的操弄，但他全身肌肉绷紧，硬生生把濒临崩溃的身体凝固成一尊克制情欲的大理石像。呻吟和呜咽都吞到肚里，要不是因为手指上温热的鼻息自从被下命令以来就没变过频率，我还以为他早已昏迷过去。  
“真乖。”我不由感叹一声，敬佩起姐姐。乱咬噬主的狂犬竟能被她驯化成一只言听计从的好狗。我感到鼠蹊部跳动几下，凑到他耳边：“就是现在，射吧。”  
他如释重负般全身抖动起来。同我一道射出精液。我本想拔出，避免射到他生殖腔里，但他紧紧把我裹住像是在挽留什么。我无法脱身，只得将他灌满。  
“恭喜两位，试验结束！”房间扩大，出现了两扇门。  
我调匀呼吸，心跳逐渐稳定下来，他还是抖个不停，我怕把他操出问题，伸手去摸，刚触碰到囊袋他又哭着曲腰，一股液体直接从马眼里喷薄而出，淅淅沥沥地撒了一地。  
操，他居然尿了。我眼疾手快抓起身旁的裙子弹到后边，他失去支撑栽倒在地上，但显然意识还没恢复，全身不断抽搐，双眼无神，嘴里念叨着“主人您回来了”，“我敬爱您主人”之类的话。直觉告诉我，如果他真回神了可能会杀了我。至少也会失去理智揍我一顿。  
我慌不择路套上裙子，打开一扇门逃跑，随便通往哪里都可以。我跌了出去，摔在走廊上。众人谈话的声音从不远处传来。看来这里离主厅不远。我对着走廊的镜子草草整理好头发。拉直裙子上的褶皱。好在没有沾上脏东西。我顺着人声走去。是公会的女孩子们。她们年龄与我相差不了多少，没过多久就和我熟稔起来。此时见我走过，就急忙拉住，笑嘻嘻地问我去哪里了，吵着要给我换漂亮衣服。已经到快晚宴的时间了。  
尽管我不信鬼神，还是在胸前暗自画了个十字：诸神众魔随便哪个，保佑我不会在晚宴上再碰见他。


	3. 宴客厅

奥维狄娅：

 

钟敲了六下。人员来齐。除了…奥维狄娅环顾一圈，秀眉蹙起。里德不来也好。他当时情绪失控，误伤众多，难免有人心存芥蒂。而且这次其他公会甚至是王室也有代表参加，交流各自的损失情况，商讨如何应对这次的魔物狂潮，如果出了岔子不好收场。  
她走向主桌。基亚当时软磨硬泡地要求她坐在他身边：“你是副会长。”他见她无动于衷，补充道：“而且我是你的。”她将大盾往座位旁一搁。见她坐下，那些总黏在她白发黑肤上的异样视线终于移开。  
她早习惯了斜眼。而且，比起他人目光，还是基亚的状态更令她关心。她握住他沁满细汗的手：“别紧张。”看来即使过去了十多年，他还是不能适应公开讲话。不过她也并非听得进演讲的人。才听了句开场白，她就思绪飘忽，眼神游离。女孩坐在最不起眼的客桌。是别人安排还是自己主动挑的？艾维。艾蕊丝。她们不仅长相肖似，性格和习惯也能让人察觉到呼应之处。像是同一事物的二重投影。难怪有人称双胞胎姐妹是彼此的半身。但她们际遇的差距让人感慨。小镇中沦落风尘的妓女与公会里大放异彩的新星。但前者仍青春不朽，后者却破碎逝去。常春藤(ivy)和鸢尾花(iris)。也许她们的名字已暗中预示了命运。不，她不应该想这些。人不能沉湎于过去的痛苦。她得思考些别的。  
然后艾蕊丝的种种罪恶行径涌上她心头。  
那家伙的恶作剧真是上古恶魔级别的。  
她必须找个日子把公会建筑内的整蛊装置排查一遍，省得有公会成员们上当受骗被搞得灰头土脸——或者更狼狈的：被捉弄完了怀念起始作俑者然后跪在地上哭。  
奥维狄娅排算着日程，叹口气，轻抿红酒。赤霞珠。她该和基亚讨论下节省预算的问题了。又新增了待办事项。  
宴席过半，众人大多离座，手持酒水三五人对谈。  
“我需要和里德谈谈。”  
她顺基亚的手势看去，才发现那如幽灵般徘徊在大厅一角的黑衣男人。她抄起盾：“我和你一起。”她止住他的话头：“我不能允许他攻击你的事发生两次。”

 

艾维：

 

基亚的确要我去找他。但没告诉我他旁边还矗了个熟人。我看看基亚，再看看奥维狄娅。我怀疑这三人间达成了某种不可告人的协议。  
“这个给你。”基亚笑容和蔼，我战战兢兢伸手，接下两串冰凉的物件。  
钥匙和珠串。  
“这些是姐姐的？给我真的没问题吗？”  
“我相信你会善待它们的。”问题是我不觉得夺走姐姐的遗物后，里德会善待我。  
“也许我不是收下它们的合适人选。”  
“我觉得，如果是你的话，也许能在其中发现些许线索。”但和姐姐失散后，她十多年音讯全无，就算有遗言，也不会是留予我的。手链沉甸甸地硌着皮肉，各色串珠因长久佩戴已磨得莹润光滑，仿佛还萦绕着原主人的气味和体温。但落在掌中时它们却是沁凉的，如彩虹凝结而成的露珠。  
鬼使神差地，我合拢手心，将它攥紧。  
我摆动手臂。手链在手腕和手背间来回滑动。看来姐姐手臂比我粗上一点，还是她喜欢这碰撞的触感？  
“对她的东西爱惜点。”看来是前者。我暗自记下，将这一小块碎片拼贴在对姐姐空白的印象板上。  
“那劳烦您老走慢一些。”我叫苦不迭。基亚会长说给我找了长期住所，但我没想到这房子是姐姐的，更没想到这房子也是里德的。会长说里德不会回那里住，但又说男人答应护送我前去。我猜测这是要借机报复，好在预想落空。只是他步伐如飞：我一路小跑奋起直追，还是总与他相隔三米；而且惜字如金：刚刚他对我说的，是今晚的第一句话，料想他的确是忍无可忍，才从牙缝里挤出几个字来。  
“请问您需要…性服务吗？”消瘦，胆怯，肤发兼白，衣着单薄，年轻男性。与其是站街的，不如说是谁家跑出的金丝雀。可惜这男孩搞错了对象。招揽男人不如找他讨钱。里德没理他，男孩便更进一步，挽住他胳膊，嘴唇颤抖着乞求：“求您发发善心，施舍我一点吧。天气冷，我没有东西吃，也没有地方住…”  
“表子。”里德抽手，快步离去。男孩被吓得后退几步。我能想象他看到的表情。和我当时所见的应当如出一辙。  
都是讨生活，何必如此。我摸摸口袋，从缝隙里捏出那枚银币。还是崭新的，真有些舍不得。我将前两天的外快收入放在他手心。作为妓女拿嫖资支付娼男，让我有种新晋成皮条客的错觉。  
“实在没办法的话，找家妓院投靠吧。虽然那也不是啥好地方，总比街边拉客安全。”  
他几乎感激涕零。我在他有更多表示前跑走。奇怪。明明看上去和我差不多年龄，我却觉得，论在街上售卖自己，他太过年轻。他将受不了那些摧折的。  
“你会害了他的。”里德的声音粗粝严酷。我翻了个白眼。怎么下午没让他完全叫哑。  
“你没资格说这种话。”  
他果然乖乖闭嘴。把我领进屋，指指主卧的床。行，和他沟通看来还要会手语不成。  
“我睡沙发就行。”私闯民宅还是不要为非作歹的好。他连头都懒得回，砰得一声把门甩上。

“咣咣咣”  
“咣咣咣”  
是谁在打地基，还是在筑墙。  
“伊里尔！魔法！魔法！”  
快给我丢个隔音魔法把吵闹的家伙通通隔绝在外面吧！  
然后我想到身边没有了伊里尔。于是我醒了。  
“哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐哐”  
我将抵门的重物移开，钥匙孔里嵌的铁丝拔出，解开第二道锁，开门。是里德。他还是那副人不人鬼不鬼的凶煞样子。我怀疑他又接连做了噩梦，才来故意扰我清闲。  
“里德先生，请问一大早你有什么十万火急、非做不可的事吗？”我突然想起里德可能不是他的姓氏。但搞混称呼并不是我的错。天地可鉴，朝阳还未升起，门外仍黑漆漆一片。  
“有。”他神情郑重，如委重托：“请你肏我。”


	4. 客厅

里德：

 

从艾维那里摔门而出后，里德在周边徘徊。夜幕低垂，路边只有酒馆和旅店点了灯。三五醉汉勾肩搭背，左摇右晃地从他身边走过，吵着要换下一家。他太阳穴突突直跳。别人的热闹太过喧嚣，甚至到惹人厌烦的地步。旅店他也不想去。他现在精神状态尚佳，无法靠昏厥陷入沉眠。若是普通的睡去，只要超过时限，同一场景就会如期而至。这几天，他从未正常地苏醒过，每次惊醒睁眼，身边都是空荡而冰冷的。真说不清反复观看她被杀死的幻象，和要去接受已经失去她的现实，哪个才是噩梦。  
里德抬眼。是他来时的巷道。说不准又会碰上娼妓。他攀住围栏，轻悄爬上墙，在房檐边行走。找个高处坐到天亮好了。  
不过天亮后，他该去哪里也是个问题。  
“你该休息几天。我们会将公会里的一切事情照看好，等你回来。”基亚名义上给他休假，估计是见他碍手碍脚，找个机会把他踢开。里德择了个隐蔽的制高点蹲下，呕出口浊血。他之前对基亚下了死手，被奥维狄娅反伤，弹回的灵力迅速逆流使得回路紊乱爆炸，导致他不仅灵力堵塞，身体也有实质损坏。基亚为他找遍专攻疗愈的法师，只能抑制情形不再恶化。他这几天很虚弱，但不想在那个女人面前暴露弱点，因此特意避开她。今天却被迫打了几次照面。此时稍微放松下来，咳嗽和干呕再也止不住，即使咬住手背，还是有声音溢出。这样下去不是个办法。深更半夜，被人听见声音会招来麻烦，手上也不能留下过深的咬痕。  
他抽出左手。凝结的黑色血块和红色血丝同酸液混杂在一起，搞得他掌心一片狼藉。呼吸道又涌上刀刮毛刷般的痛痒。借助皎洁的月光，他看见不远院落处晾晒有床单。  
如果能用那玩意儿彻底把嘴堵上就好了。他不抱希望地想。毕竟他连清洗咒都无法调用。那女人射得太深，他傍晚蹲在洗浴间抠挖许久，才将夹在后穴里的精液弄出来，而且还没能完全排净，导致他现在内部都仍泥泞一片。  
他又想吐了。  
然后那张床单轻飘飘地飞来，落在他手上。  
他手按在绑腿上，抽刃，同时扫视周边。没有风。而且：  
没有发现灵力使用者。  
他手抖得几乎握不住刀，像因意外失去视力的盲人重获光明。  
刚刚的信息是灵力反馈给他的。虽然很微弱……但他重新感受到了。这狂喜没持续多久。暂不考虑基亚构陷欺骗他的情况，毕竟他私下也找了不少人。他们得出的结论惊人地一致：他消失的灵力无解。之前无数次尝试施咒同样验证这点。是哪个环节导致了“奇迹”的产生？他咬紧口中的布条，跳跃到另栋房顶。虽排查了危险，稳妥起见还是换个地方。  
他试图将事情理清：接触的人，事，物。排列组合，推倒重演。就算只有一线可能，他也必须要试——  
里德骤地起身。蹲坐太久，半边身体都酸麻痛软。但他却加快速度，在房顶上纵跃疾行。他想到了。  
启明星已高悬。

 

艾维：

 

“哈？”我缓缓后退。然而里德已经挤进门缝里。作战失败。我紧急投降，松开门把，双手合掌。  
“请您原谅，我不该亵渎您的大名。拜托您回去吧。”我深刻忏悔之前乱念神魔名讳的行为，招致梦魇上门。  
“这够了么？”他语气平淡，拿出的东西却不少。我迅速将手摊开，摆出职业微笑。  
我捏起那枚落入手心的灿亮金币，咬了一口，在微弱的灯光下也能看见浅印。是真货。我将它塞进胸衣。  
面前这位也是真的，从他别具一格的嫌恶神色可分辨出。不过嘛，钱说了算。我扒下裙子，牙齿上下打架。室内没有暖气，这边晚上又太凉。我拉来地毯当铺盖，仍被冻醒。将椅垫拆下，和桌布一同裹着，再将椅子压在最顶上，总算有暖和的错觉，才勉强撑了大半夜。  
我握住下体。钻木取火式揉搓。困与冷在肢体中打转，我连打几个呵欠和哆嗦，也没能硬起。有钱虽能使鬼推磨，却不能让阴茎自主勃起。  
“好像没反应。要不你改天再来？给你双倍服务。”他不吃这套，不愉和焦躁愈发体现在脸上。我脸冻得僵，也懒得堆砌出谄媚表情了。“要不我给你干。”他皱眉：“你应是alpha。”  
您估计对娼妓的性质有什么误解。  
“钱够多就无所谓。”他唇抿得发白，一副要吐的样子。没这么夸张吧，搞得像你没见过荒淫场面似的。  
“…这次不行。”  
还有下次？我挑眉，仿佛听见金币倾泻落地的玎珰乐音。  
“那让我再睡会。天完全亮时你想做啥都行。”出乎意料地，他没提出异议，而是走到墙边坐下。可能是懒得跟我讨价还价。我从被窝中扯出地毯甩给他，然后缩回沙发，舒舒服服地蜷成一团。  
冷。热。交替。半边浸入熔浆，半边没进冰海。冷。干枯的手，粘稠的唾液，公猪般的粗喘，腐烂，流脓，失血。热源在哪。热。不在外面，而是在…  
我猛地坐起，热意从小腹涌上，将反胃感冲了个七零八落。我下意识低头。里德正伏在我两腿间，嘴还张着，湿润的半截舌头隐约可见。还好他及时松口，要不我就要断戟折枪了。他见我缓过神，面无表情地复将阴茎含入吞吐。真是特殊的叫醒服务。  
我眯眼，手臂后撑。要是情不自禁抓住他头发，恐怕有不必要的麻烦，但他的确很会舔。高热的口腔裹住龟头，舌尖在顶端弹动，手指轻揉柱身和囊袋。被训练得很到位啊。我难得有了兴致，腰稍稍前顶。他立即将我推开，被呛住般剧烈咳嗽。收回先前结论。这还远没到深喉的地步吧。姐姐不好这口？真可惜，被喉咙挤压明明会很舒服的…  
他转身，摆出跪趴的姿势，腰腹下沉臀部抬起。我才发现他下体是光裸着的，而上身穿戴整齐，连颗扣子都没松开。可能的确赶时间。他还在不停咳嗽。我犹豫要不要拍拍他的背，思忖片刻还是直接掀开他的大衣。拿什么钱干什么活，把人肏完了事就行。  
我舔湿手指，抚上他已然湿漉漉的后穴。Omega这点挺好，只要有体液催情，就能迅速准备完毕。但保险起见，还是要确保扩张充分。  
“不要碰我。”他用沙哑的气声喝止我继续动作：“直接插入。”  
悉听尊便。我暗自翻个白眼，拉扯他衣摆将他屁股拎高，对准地方一杆进洞。既然不是为了爽，那粗暴点也无所谓吧。我挺身嵌了进去。感官迟钝如我，都被他肠壁顽抗般的推挤弄得胀痛。更何况作为承受者的里德。他屈腰，呼吸滞涩，像绷紧到极限濒临拉断的琴弓。血顺着茎体流下晕染在地板上，如松香融化滴落的油。我咬牙，用力顶腰抽动，指望在疼软前能把他捅透。他没吭声，我就当他默许了这种程度的撞击。  
他终于被凿开。内腔逐渐变得柔软，像是识别出阴茎的形状，欣悦地接纳了入侵，湿热的肠肉裹紧异物吸吮。我不由绷紧双腿，放缓速度。  
“射进生殖腔。”他冷淡的语气仿佛置身事外。而且似乎假定我快到射精边缘。即使作为工具，被贴上早泄的标签还是让人不爽。不过他的话更令人在意。如果我没记错，昨天我就插入过。虽然知道有人极其享受被反复刺激的快感，但按照常理，被内射后生殖腔会闭合，以增加受孕几率，一般直至两三天后，才恢复成能勉强塞进器具的程度。我摸索着，龟头触碰到正汩汩流水的温热小孔。不出所料，根本塞不进去。强行撑开也没关系么？还好现在的硬度足够。在岩矿中徒手挖井的悲壮感油然而生。担心他会痛得将我掀飞，我俯身将他按紧，还不忘将差点从两乳间滑出的金币塞回去。这钱真是来之不易。  
“…你怎么还不射。”自他要求我进入生殖腔，我就锲而不舍地连捅了接近半个钟头，总算能将龟头插入，在窄缝内勉强抽插了。我累得直喘气，他的语气中也难得带了丝讨饶意味。  
“快了快了。你急什么，我也正疼着呢。”我眼前一黑，他花腔内突然紧缩得厉害，体感上我的阴茎如同被巨石怪（虽然我只听说过这种生物）的大手捏握蹂躏，而且他僵硬到让我有种肏石头缝的错觉。即使他湿得像在发洪涝，也于事无补这快要将我脑浆挤出来的痛楚。“上身抬高。”我加快冲撞，同时指望通过调整姿势就能减轻挤压，用手捞起他的腰。  
而一根滚热硬物戳到我手背上。  
干喔。这样都能勃起，变态啊。  
我缩回手，将流满整手的清液蹭到他衣摆上，抽动几下，交代在他里面。他像是被烫到般蜷缩，咳嗽再也压抑不住。亲爱的里德，你至少得等我拔出来吧。但他咳得愈发严重，全身痉挛，脖颈憋得发红。我有些被吓到，扶住他的胸膛，轻拍后背。他稍缓过气，但身体温度高得吓人。  
原来是发烧。我起身，四下环顾，拿起放在木架上那个眼熟的物件。昨天就注意到了，客厅的陈设和小时候家里的房间有几分相似，有些摆饰淘来应当费了些功夫。如果姐姐能有这个心思找找我就好了。至于这个…里面应该装了药才对。  
“不要乱动她的东西。”他跌跌撞撞地扑来抢夺，但手没拿稳，木盒坠落，药物骨碌碌滚了满地。  
可可，裸盖菇，曼陀罗，乌羽玉，曼德拉草，各式提炼的药丸和吸入式性辅助剂。不少是妓院都忌讳用的烈性催情剂。  
里德脸色阴沉。我叹气，自知做错了事，弯腰去捡：“对不起。我以为这里面会有治疗发热的汤剂。”干喔。你们就没点正常的药么，变态啊。在我手够上滚到跟前的金色小药丸时，它和其他的玩意儿同时被托起，轻飘飘地落入盒中，合上盖。我眼睛睁大，看着木盒升空，安稳地停放在架子的最高层。叮叮当当，什么东西接连落在地面上。我低头：数十枚金闪闪的钱币。  
“预支的钱。”在我捡钱的间隙，里德已经不见了。


End file.
